guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ancient Dragons
This page is a copy paste of the official page with some guesses added on? Frozen dragon in ice cliff chasms? thinking of Drakkar again? Shing Jea tower? contact with Cantha is lost, if there is a dragon symbol on some tower in shing jea that means nothing. Dragon of the crystal desert? the undead one will be pretty near to that and Palawa Joko lives there now. - Isabelle Voss There are three Ancient Dragons we know for sure that exist, Primordus, the Drakkar dragon, and the "Water Dragon" of the Charr Homelands...none of these other dragons have any evidence of their exsistence. What about Glint? -Isidore :Glint and Kunnavang are both "Child" dragons compared to the Ancient Dragons. These things are OLD.--GigaThRasH 05:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::These dragons are from the age of the giganticus lupius (sp?). They are at least 4 times older than Glint. Senile --Blue.rellik 06:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) We do know of the undead one under orr and the deep sea dragon from reading the pc gamer article. Ice cliff chasms has a frozen lake so i believe someone has mistaken it for Drakkar on the map. The lighthouse dragon is southwest shing jea however it is either a man made sculpture or rumored to be a dragon frozen during jade wind(which i find unlikely since no other parts of shing jea seem effected). If it is a real dragon i'd say salt spray or at most kuaan style, not ancient. The crystal desert is clearly stated as being run by palawa. Im therefore removing the last 3. -Isabelle Voss You can see ingame a massive skeleton between the border of Dalada Uplands and Grathmaw Wardowns. If this was/is an ancient dragon, they're orders of magnitude larger than anything in GW1, its large enough to appear on the "M" map as landscape. I think we'll need a bigger boat. Sadie2k 01:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :It could also be that (though a bit far fetched) that is the "Dragon of Dragons" AKA the boss? I dunno. Or that the stuff that appears on the world map is just something thats not the dragon itself.. but maybe a shell of some sorts... KillDragon 14:35, 12 October 2007 (UTC) : What about the dragon looking like thing underneath the bridge in the pre searing catacombs? Big skelleton down there. JRyan--64.33.197.58 16:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 6 dragons and 6 'good' gods , coincidence? 145.99.177.156 13:36, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Aren't the undead dragon and the deep sea dragon one and the same? --128.195.73.176 07:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Obviously not but... The dragon-like bones in the catacombs of pre DO have the Fire Island Tiki heads of death around them. I guess its not really related to anyone in particular though... -Kumdori160.23.244.253 12:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) And what about the Dragon's Gullet area? The lake up there looks like a dragon...coincidence? Maybe we'll have one on our side. Considering that all of the other dragons appear to be part of the landscape, I'd put my bets on a dragon saving Ascalon. Silver40596 15:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Regarding the Lighthouse dragon... I found something in EotN kinda like it, in Ice Cliff Chasms... it's up in the NE, in the giant frozen crystal area. You'd never see it if you didn't look up... :Forgot to sign :p -Kumdori 09:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Dragon Motifs It's interesting to note that there are frequent sightings of dragon imagery throughout Guild Wars. Some examples include the hidden dragon image on the gate in Kaineng, the image on the floor of Minister Cho's room, the loading screen for the Ring of Fire missions...there are lots of them, if you're looking for them. The return of the dragons seems to have been planned from quite a while ago - could there be more dragon-clues lying around Guild Wars 1 areas?Planeforger 13:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Very very interesting. 13:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::yay! Spot the dragons! -Kumdori 15:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC)